torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zetarion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Bonfires/Adoption page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Well... I'm not an admit. Well not yet...central hasn't given me rights yet. --Bonfires (talk) 18:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't like the idea of giving out rights willy nilly. Keep contributing here, crating articles and helping out with the transition and I'll give you rights. In the mean time, help forgotten beast, he's the first one I'm going to give rights to. --Bonfires (talk) 18:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Let's speak in the Toriko Wiki chat. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 18:30, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Did it [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I think it best to talk with Bon first, see if that's okay with him, figure he'd decide what is best to do. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:48, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Alpha, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on User:Bonfires becoming admin of Toriko Fanon Wiki. He appointed Djoletz, Phantombeast, and I to make some guidelines for the fanon characters on Toriko Fanon, but upon seeing them he said he didnt think they were any good. He said that they blocked creativity on the fanon and concepts like magic and gods should be allowed. That just isnt Toriko. Anyway I went to The Forgotten Beast to see what should be done and he said for me to ask some users if they still support the idea of Bonfires as admin. Here's the rules we 3 had gotten so far to show him that he refused. Its still incomplete but is there anything on there that is to unreasonable for toriko fanon wiki? Anyway do you think Bonfires should still be the one to adopt the wiki? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:07, March 29, 2014 (UTC) dont bother chatting with him about it, another admin from the canon wiki's already been talking to him about it, so just let them handle it. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) You alive? Hey, are you still alive? If yes, then http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nobody700/Who_lives..._And_who_dies! Nobody700 (talk) 03:38, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Good, been trying to add some stuff to here so we don't have to start all the way from the beginning, also it's either tomorrow or another week that forgotten is awarded admninship for this place, hopefully we'll be prepared to make this wiki better [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) No worries man, you come on when you can man, don't worry [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Just as Phant said, we are just editing the wiki. Anyway, come when you can, so we can edit together. 19:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I've been fine thank you. things are going smoothly Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC) yeah, the wiki's easing into a pretty good number of users. I'm good. I actually haven't been to active either lately cuz I had some kinda stomach funk, but now I'm good. How bout you? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) haha, true [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:44, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing well and thanks for the offer Alpha! Keep in touch. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm good. How about you? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 12:54, April 17, 2014 (UTC)